The King and His Prince
by Renegadecat
Summary: Demyx and Xigbar's oldest son Myde travels to Agrabah with his Aunt Tabitha to become a more adventurous person. But when he's kidnapped by the Desert Bandit King he might learn something he never expected. Another installment of the SCTL Series!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a VERY OOC story concerning Xemnas, some of these chapters also contain explicit sexual scenes between two men, if you're not into that sort of thing DO NOT READ THIS STORY! This story is Completed and your reviews are greatly appreciated! Xemnas, Demyx, Xigbar and all other KH characters that you recognize do not belong to me, however all original characters (including the children) are and so is the plot! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Myde!!" Tulla's cries reached him before the actual form of his baby sister tackled him off his bench and onto the fragrant grass beneath. She was sobbing so hard her whole body shook and Myde could only guess as to why, though he had a pretty good idea that it involved the full head of white hair she was now sporting. He supposed that at nine years old it would be quite devastating to wake up one morning and discover that your hair was turning white for no good reason, but he didn't have that problem. He, like his younger twin brothers Dante and Toby inherited their mother's dirty blonde hair, Sarah looked like Aunt Tabbi and Tulla looked like their father, but that was odd in itself since father's hair hadn't even turned fully grey yet. Sighing he finally sat up and held Tulla back. "I look old!" she cried pitifully. Myde couldn't help but laugh, she could never be so wrong! What with those tearful eyes and pouting mouth she looked years younger than nine, but he decided not to say so.

"You're beautiful!" he countered as he gently tucked back her hair. "You look good with white hair, and you never know, it could just be a phase! Remember when Dante and Toby turned into puppies for a whole six months?" he asked. Tulla nodded. "And remember when Sarah became a fish?" he prompted, again Tulla nodded. "It was just their magic getting the better of them for awhile, maybe it's finally caught up with you! You don't remember because you were still a baby, but I turned into an owl for a whole two months when I was eleven! If this is the worst thing that happens to you then you're lucky," he told her before kissing her nose. Tulla continued to look miserable and Myde was unsure of how to proceed.

At the age of sixteen he was the eldest of the five children born by King Demyx and his consort Prince Xigbar. He was considered gentle and caring and hated violence of any kind against human, goblin, plant or animal. To his siblings and cousins he was someone they could come to for help or a sympathetic ear, however he was also someone who needed constant observation and protection. He wasn't the strongest fighter in the family (in fact Tulla was much better than him and she was only nine) and had to be rescued constantly from dangerous mishaps. He took after his mother in looks, sporting the dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall for his age (almost 6' tall) and was horribly clumsy when it came to walking and weaponry. Thankfully he'd also inherited his mother's magic over water and like the rest of his siblings was able to create magic crystal balls that when destroyed employed various and often dangerous types of defensive or offensive magic. It was an inherited trait that he received from his grandfather and often it was the only thing he had between him and a possibly dangerous situation.

Now he sat there, in the grass, with Tulla in his lap, wondering how he should handle her and her now white hair. However he didn't have to think long because at that moment his other sister Sarah encountered them.

"Tulla, you're hair is white!" she exclaimed coming over to examine it. Tulla promptly burst into tears and fled the gardens again, probably in search of their grandfather. Myde glared at Sarah. "What?!" she demanded as he stood to his feet and dusted off his black trousers. "It was a perfectly innocent statement, after all none of us have white hair!" she insisted. Myde shook his head at her again.

"You know Sarah, for being so smart you're really insensitive!" Myde told her sternly as he turned to leave the garden. However Sarah used her space manipulation powers to cut in front of him.

"I am not insensitive! We can't all be like you, ya know! Mr. I'm-so-sensitive-and-perfect!" she mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. She could be so immature at fourteen. "Besides, we can't all treat Tulla like a little baby she's going to inherit the Labyrinth when she turns twenty-one, someone should start teaching her to toughen up!"

"Sarah she's only nine! And her hair just turned white! Remember when you turned into a fish?! Did I say anything to you?" Myde demanded. Sarah frowned and looked away from him before she shook her head. "Well there you go, now leave her alone, besides I think it looks good on her!" he added turning back and heading into the castle.

"Hey, hey Myde!" his brother Dante ran in from the other room covered in slime of some sort. "Look what Toby and I made!" he held up the small jar to show Myde the glowing and fluctuating mass of green ooze.

"Are you sure that's safe?" he asked peering at it and tapping the glass.

"No don't-!" was about all Dante got out before the green ooze reacted and jumped screeching out of the jar and leapt straight for Myde's face. Myde threw up a shield of water just about the same time Sarah ran in to see what was going on, and Tulla suddenly appeared from one of the many separate hallways and threw (with surprising accuracy for someone of her age) a blade that pierced the slimy thing and pinned it to the wall. Sarah of course missed being stabbed by centimeters and as soon as the little beastie was pinned to the wall transported it back to the jar with a wave of her hand where Dante capped the jar.

"What happened?" Toby demanded as he came running out of same room Dante had run out of.

"Myde almost got his face eaten off!" Dante snapped turning to his identical twin. Toby looked up at Myde and shook his head then looked at Tulla.

"Oh hey Tulla your hair is white!" he announced, as expected Tulla burst into tears again and ran away.

"I'll never understand that girl, probably the best fighter out of all five of us but she's the biggest crybaby I ever knew!" Sarah rolled her eyes. Myde hadn't said anything but with a huff and a grunt pushed his way through his siblings and to his room, another close call where he had to rely on his siblings to save him. He wished he was stronger, faster, smarter, but no, what did he get? He got the emotions…fuck.

He slammed the door to his room and flopped down on his bed, sighing. This was something he should talk to his father about, he was the strongest one in the family next to his grandfather he supposed, well actually Uncle Sora was pretty strong…so was Aunt Tabbi…but still he was his father! He'd have the answer he was looking for.

"Hey kiddo," his father's voice, as if to answer a silent plea entered his room, via a small rip in space and stood next to his bed. "Sarah says that you almost got your face eaten?" he asked as he sat down on the foot of his eldest sons bed. A huff was his answer and he couldn't help but crack a smile. "You know, your mother almost got his face eaten several times!" he tried to console him. Myde groaned and put his hands over his head.

"I don't want to be this way, I can hardly defend myself and I know I gave up the right to the throne but what if I have to defend my brothers and sisters one day? I'm the oldest and I can't even do that, Tulla hit that thing like you wouldn't believe!" he added. "I'm such a wimp!" he sighed.

"Hey, hey now, you're not a wimp, you just weren't inclined to be a fighter, Sarah is the same way and so are the twins, they just happen to be a bit more adventurous than you!" he tried to console.

"So you and mom made me a wimp," Myde groused. Xigbar couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose we did spoil you too much when it came to letting you daydream," he admitted. "But you were our first child and I don't suppose we could have helped it even if we tried. Your brothers and sisters love you for what you are Myde, they are more than happy to defend you whenever you need defending!" he placed his hand on his son's hair and stroked it gently.

"I don't want to be this way anymore, I want to be stronger but I don't know how…" his son murmured.

"I'll go talk to your mother tonight and we'll see you after dinner tonight alright?" his father rumbled before placing a fatherly kiss on the back of his head and vanished again, this time using the door. Myde rolled over and stared at his painted ceiling, his eyes tracing the familiar patterns of stardust and sunbeams. He used to just lie here for hours and dream about what it would be like to go to other worlds like his Aunt Tabbi, but he was always too shy and scared to ask. Sarah and the twins had already gone to at least one world with her but Myde and Tulla were the only one's who remained; and it wasn't even that Tulla didn't want to go but that she was too young. He closed his eyes slowly and turned on his side, clutching at a worn pillow he'd had since he was a child, was it already too late for him to change?

* * *

"Demyx!" Xigbar called out to his mate as he entered their master suite in the tallest tower. The Demyx in question was busy singing in probably the first real bath he'd had in a long time. Xigbar smiled and walked into the bathroom, just content to stare at his lover, covered in fluffy white bubbles, singing his lungs out. "Dem," he said again, softer this time as he sat down on a chair next to the tub. Demyx stopped singing and looked up at him.

"Oh hey love, what's up?" he asked. Xigbar's smile got wider, after seventeen years of marriage and being the Goblin King, his vernacular hadn't changed much.

"It's Myde, he's got it into his head that he's a wimp." Xigbar got right down to the point.

"What?? My oldest baby is not a wimp! He's just a little more sensitive than his brothers and sisters!" Demyx immediately retorted.

"All the same I think it's time we let Tobi take him somewhere, it might be good for him, she'll bully his self esteem back into him."

"Her and LeAnn both!" Demyx added with a rolling of the eyes. "I don't understand how I got two sisters that are exactly the same but so far apart from each other in age."

"I thought it was pretty priceless when Jareth figured out that LeAnn was in fact, his first born."

"Yeah the look on Luxord's face was unbelievable." Demyx laughed.

"Well he's the one that's stuck with her now, but Axel tells me she still bosses him around whenever she gets the chance, cause she still considers him her "brother". Our family tree is so twisted," he sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Eh, wait a few more years when our children start getting interested in each other, then we'll see what twisted means," Demyx pointed out. "So, you want Tobi to take him on an adventure, I wonder how her husbands going to like that," Demyx wondered aloud.

"He's teaching at Godolphin right now, and you know that Myde is his favorite nephew, he'll be fine with it," Xigbar shrugged.

"This is true…" Demyx sighed. "I never would have thought of him being a professor though…"

"Drop it already, anyway what world do you think they should go to?" Xigbar growled trying to get his husband back on track.

"Probably Agrabah!" Demyx announced as he stood from the water and reached for the towel that Xigbar handed to him. "It's perfect for an adventure, we might be able to ask Sora and Aladdin for help as well." His voice was muffled as he dried himself off.

"Alright Agrabah it is!" Xigbar's voice rose in pitch as Demyx suddenly abandoned his towel and leapt upon him. His slim legs locked around his waist and his still damp body rubbed against the silk fabric of Xigbar's shirt. "Hm? What's this for?" he smirked as he lightly slapped the soft rump in his hands.

"Oh nothing…just thought you'd want to have some fun…." Demyx stared pointedly at their bed and wiggled his eyebrows. Xigbar just couldn't resist.

* * *

That night at dinner, chaos reigned in the dining room. Everyone was coming to visit because that's what they did, every month the whole family got together for dinner. It totaled between twelve and thirteen adults (if Tobi's husband was able to make it off of work in time to actually be there for dinner) and eighteen children of various ages. Of course Myde and his siblings belonged to Demyx and Xigbar but their cousins were complicated.

London, Alden, Marie and Sophie belonged to Uncle Axel and Uncle Roxas. They'd started their family just after Uncle Roxas had graduated from college so London was now ten, the same age as Athena.

Athena, Drake, Malik and Treas were Uncle Riku and Uncle Sora's kids, they were mid range when it came to ages since Riku and Sora also started their family after they'd gotten out of college but they were not too far behind Roxas and Axel. That meant that their eldest, Athena was the same age as London and that Drake was the same age as Tulla, in fact they shared the same birth month.

Alexander and Katarina were the only children from Uncle Zexion and Uncle Lexaues's marriage, and while Lex wanted more children he understood Zexion's want to stop at two. Alexander was born just a few weeks after Myde and so they were both sixteen but Kit (as Katarina was known) was five years younger than her brother and was a year younger than Dante and Toby.

LeAnn and Luxord had three kids and had stopped for good. (LeAnn told him flat out she wouldn't get pregnant again but if he wanted to then she was all for it.) Roland was their oldest at fifteen followed by Matthew at thirteen and their little girl Renna who had just turned five and was one of the official babies of the family since Sophie was the same age as her. Like her cousins Dante and Toby she was terribly spoiled by her Grandfather Jareth who sat at the head of the table preening like a proud rooster at his little flock. The once empty halls of the Labyrinth castle echoed with the shrieks and laughter of both goblins and children. (because goblins love children, they both know the best ways of getting into trouble). Of course what with eight official grandchildren and ten unofficial grandchildren, this did not stop Jareth from asking when his youngest daughter Tabitha was going to have children and every time Tabitha would tell her father that she and her husband were just too busy right now to have any. Which was slightly true but even Tabitha has secretly told her brother that she would love to have children and that she and her husband just couldn't find the time to get together, what with Tabitha's severe wanderlust and her husbands job at the college. She also feared that her marriage was going to fall apart because of this. But all of this of course she had only told to her brother.

Now of course Tabbi was having great fun bouncing her youngest niece Renna on her knee while LeAnn and Luxord were engaged in a very heated argument that revolved around what color they needed to paint the kitchen. "Look love, all I'm saying is that lime green is just not a soothing color!" Luxord was saying.

"It's soothing to me!" LeAnn snapped irritably as she reached over and stopped Matthew from flinging peas at Athena and London.

"You don't even cook!" and the conversation went on.

Meanwhile Sora and Roxas were busy bragging about their own children two of which were dodging flying peas. "Well you know London is the best in her class, she got her dad's fire ability too, we just have to get her to control her temper!" Roxas was saying.

"Well Athena is at the top of her class too and she's the captain of the fencing club!" Sora added proudly. "Treas stop pulling Malik's hair!" he scolded, lightly smacking his son on his head. Malik and Athena both had their father's silver hair while Drake and Treas both had brown, Treas however wanted silver hair and constantly tugged Malik's to get back at him. Which was funny because Malik was a whole year older than him.

Kit and Sarah were busy discussing their latest books next to a bored Alexander and Alden. The two summarily decided then to start wreaking havoc at the table. Alexander made more candles appear while Alden sent small fireballs whizzing at them. They set several curtains and a serving goblin on fire before Lexaues saw what they were doing and put a stop to it.

Athena at this point having stopped dodging peas was trying to console the miserable Tulla by pointing out how much prettier her white hair was compared to her own silver hair. Tulla's reply was to of course cry and run away from the table, Athena and London following to make sure she stayed out of trouble. Funny to say that the children who weren't causing trouble were the ones who caused trouble on a daily basis, Roland, Dante, Toby, Marie and Sophie sat there next to Drake and Myde watching the commotion at the table.

"Hey Myde, I heard you almost got your face eaten!" Marie asked avidly, her seven year old eyes sparkling up at him. Myde knew that Marie had a crush on him but was too scared to tell her off, after all, she shot fireballs like all her other siblings, he liked his eyebrows intact.

"Uh…yeah…I guess," Myde shrugged effectively ending the conversation. He sighed and looked around at the table and couldn't wait to be excused so he could find a quiet place alone.

"Myde, we'd like to talk to you sweetie," Aunt Tabbi said quietly in his ear as she passed his chair. He quickly got up and followed her and his parents into another room off the dining room. This of course was all being done as the others were heading towards the large living room where the adults would continue to talk and the children would continue to wreak havoc.

After the three of them were safely ensconced in the room Myde got the distinct feeling that he was about to witness something big.

"Myde, your father and I have decided that you should go on a trip with your Aunt Tabbi." His mother began. "Not a long trip, but we think it would do you wonders, and show you that you're not the wimp that you think you are!" he continued. Myde wasn't sure if he was grateful or offended.

"Now sweetie I know this is probably a difficult thing to try and take in and that's alright, your parents and I don't think you need to change a bit, but if you really want to test yourself then we feel that this trip would be the perfect opportunity!" Tabbi said as she gently ruffled his hair.

"Where are we going?" Myde demanded.

"Agrabah, I thought we could leave in the morning, you wouldn't need to pack since I can arrange for things to be ready for us when we get there," she was saying. Myde was silent for a while. He hated being spontaneous and leaving tomorrow on a trip that he didn't know how long was going to last was certainly on his list of dislikes. "Sweetie?"

"Oh alright…" he capitulated before walking out to where the other's were. He wasn't sure how he should feel about all of this but his mother looked dead set on sending him and he knew that when mother wanted something done, it got done.

The next morning, amid long and loud goodbye's (the whole family had been told the news and they all stayed to see Myde off) Myde looked down at a sobbing Tulla who refused to let him go.

"Something bad's gonna happen I just know it! I just know it!" she cried over and over and over again as she clung desperately to his waist. He had to pry her off and hold her firmly at a distance as he knelt in front of her.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Tulla, I'm just going to be gone for a few weeks and have an adventure with Aunt Tabbi, I'll be fine!" he assured her before kissing her forehead and handing her over to his father. Tulla's cries were muffled in her father's shoulder as he leaned over and gave his son a one armed hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Now you listen to your aunt and you'll be back here in no time and I hope that you find all the answers that you're looking for!" he said softly.

His mother's goodbye though was probably louder than Tulla's earlier crying because he was embraced and kisses several times between wails of "My baby is leaving me!" and other such nonsense. Finally his aunt separated them and tapped his mother lightly on his nose before hugging him.

"We'll see you all in a few weeks!" she smiled as she opened a portal into Agrabah. "Well darling, you first!" she motioned for Myde to step in and with one last look back Myde took a deep breath and jumped through the portal before he could change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two weeks had passed since Tabbi and Myde had entered Agrabah and already the boy was feeling different. There was something about the untamed desert and looking at all the stars in the night sky before he went to sleep; he really felt like this was an adventure. He found that the work was a bit harder than he imagined but when you're a pampered prince it tended to be. He learned to build fires and gather supplies. Inventory was key when it came to long desert trips and he had the distinct feeling that his aunt was trying to teach him other things along the way. Math was crucial when it came to inventory just like when it came to firewood and physics had to be involved somewhere what with friction on the wood and all that. 

After another day of wandering in the desert and cooking a small meal of smoked meat and some greens Myde fell back on his blanket and looked up at the stars. His hands still smarted from where he'd burned himself earlier tonight on a pot but Tabbi had assured him it wouldn't blister. He had several new scratches on his arms from firewood and his skin was beginning to turn a light brown color because of all the sun. Even his hair was turning lighter, sun kissed highlights began to appear through his hair like small stars. As he continued to stare out into the night he thought he saw deeper shadows moving among the dark horizon but dismissed them. They were in the middle of a desert, who could possibly be following them? 

* * *

The next morning he and Tabbi gathered the wood that hadn't been burned and packed it onto the camels with their other supplies. "Where are we going next Aunt Tabbi?" Myde asked as he struggled to climb his camel. 

"There's an oasis not far from here, I was thinking we could stop there for a few days and enjoy the small paradise," she smiled as she finally helped him onto his camel before flawlessly mounting hers. 

"Are you afraid to go back home Aunt Tabbi?" Myde asked her. He'd been thinking about it for a while now because every time he tried asking her about Uncle Xaldin she became very quiet. True to form Tabbi became very silent. 

"What makes you say that Myde?" she suddenly asked. 

"Well I mean every time I ask about Xaldin you don't answer me and I heard you saying that you were unhappy one time to mom…" he trailed off. "I don't want you to be unhappy!" he added. 

Tabbi was touched. Never in a million years did she think that her nephew of all people would be concerned about her happiness. She'd tried so hard to make sure that everyone got the happy ending they deserved (She'd even give hearts back to Marluxia and Vexen though she'd secreted them away to a world totally out of the way of the others to keep them separate) and while she had married Xaldin, she still had no idea what to do with Saix. She dashed the tears from her eyes and smiled. 

"No, Xally and I are fine we're just going through a tough time right now!" she told him.

"I just want you to be happy too Aunt Tabbi…" Myde sighed. Tabbi however didn't have time to answer as a large arrow suddenly struck her shoulder and she fell off her camel into the already hot sand.

"AUNT TABBI!" Myde screamed as he flung himself off his camel and ran to her. She was coughing and sputtering, clutching to Myde's shirt trying to tell him something. 

"Well, well what have we here, is this your mother boy?" A cold voice cut through the scene and overshadowed the young teen and his aunt. Myde panicked and began dragging Tabbi away from him while also trying to shield her. The man merely laughed and pulled back the dark hood he was wearing to reveal a stunning head of white hair and glowing golden eyes. It would have stunned Myde to realize how close this man and his sister Tulla looked if he hadn't been scared shitless at the moment. 

"You leave us alone!" Myde shouted at him. 

"Or what? I rather think I have another job for you than being a mama's boy!" the man laughed as he effortlessly reached down and hauled him up and away from his aunt. 

"AUNT TABBI!! NO!!" He started clawing desperately at him, screaming at the same time. The man tossed the boy at one of the other men accompanying him and climbed up onto the saddle of his horse. 

"Let's go!" he ordered as the rode off in the opposite direction, leaving Tobi lying bleeding in the sand. She tried to shout at Myde tried to tell him to be strong but all that came out was a soft groan. 

She had to get back home, weakly she raised her hand and swiped it across the sand to create the portal, with the last of her strength she heaved herself up and over through the portal and landed with a deafening crash in the kitchen (because of course she had to land on all the pots and pans) "Someone call the king!! Lady Tabitha is injured!" the goblins all screamed and shouted around her. The last thing that Tobi remembered was the sight and sound of little goblin feet running everywhere trying to move her then a curtain of darkness descended on her. 

* * *

Myde had had to be restrained, as he would not stop fighting the bandit who was unlucky enough to be saddled with him. Finally he'd been tied up and slung across the king's saddle and he was not happy about it. He kicked and screamed and shouted and called the white haired man everything but a child of love. He flung himself off the saddle only once since the man had delivered such a blow to his head he was quite certain he'd be daft now. Stars still swam in his eyes as they entered the deeply shadowed caverns of their base of operations. To be so close to them no wonder they were caught! Myde huffed and started to struggle again as the white haired man unseated himself and grabbed the boy less than hospitably. "You're coming with me," was all he said as he carried him like a potato sack up a long flight of steps and into a large cave. The man threw him down on the rough floor and Myde felt blood being to trickle down the side of his face from the cuts. "Now boy, who are you?" he asked as he began disrobing himself. 

"Myde!" he snarled. "Prince Myde, from the Labyrinth and when my mom and dad find out about this they'll come here and kill you!" it was spoken with such venom and malice that even the man was surprised when he turned to face him. 

"Well listen Prince Myde, I am King Xemnas, these are my bandits and you are my prisoner, I will do whatever I like with you," he smirked at him then and tickled under his chin. The hatred in the aqua eyes would have probably gelded a lesser man but at this point Xemnas was too full of swagger to notice or care. "What are your parent's names?" he asked as he bared himself to the waist to begin cleaning himself, though he already had a pretty good idea who this boy's parents were. 

"Like hell I'll ever tell you!" Myde spat growing most uncooperative. He tried to pull himself up but he couldn't quite balance himself long enough to get away. Xemnas sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the struggling Myde before he put his shirt back on and hauled the struggling teen to his feet. 

"I'll give you three choices, one you become my lover, two you become an errand boy for my men or three I kill you." He hissed before throwing him down on his bed, confident that the young prince would choose the easiest of those choices. 

"I'd rather die than be your lover but I'd rather be an errand boy than die!" Myde snarled, over his shoulder, straining his neck to glare at Xemnas. Surprise momentarily overshadowed the Bandit Kings' face, he was quite certain this spoiled little prince would prefer the easy life up here instead of the harsh one he'd face down there. But he couldn't help the sadistic smile that crossed his face. 

"Alright then little boy, consider your wish granted," he told him before hauling him up and dragging him outside. "HALIM!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the canyon. An older man with graying brown hair was quick to answer the summons. 

"Yes my king?" he asked in a thick foreign accent. 

"This is our new errand boy, break him in won't you?" he asked tossing Myde at his feet, turning to go back into his cave without untying him. Myde didn't say anything as Halim cut the ropes off of him and motioned for him to follow into the canyon. Myde swayed dangerously but took a deep breath and started following him. He needed to get away as soon as possible and get back home, he knew how to open the portals but it was just a matter of getting far enough away so he would have proper time to conjure it (he hadn't gotten much practice since he hardly ever left home). 

"Here," Halim stopped and opened a curtain to admit him into another, smaller cave. Myde hesitantly entered, unsure of what the cave held. He was surprised to see that it was well kept and clean, Halim even motioned for him to take a seat. "I must tell you because I fear for you, you are a beautiful boy and you remind me much of a woman I loved once." Myde wasn't sure if he should be flattered or offended at this revelation. "Xemnas will demand everything of you and you must never back down. You can never bend or break, you will want to quit but you must stand up to him and earn his respect!" Halim then instructed him on his duties, punctuating each one with a reminder of how he should never back down or give up in the face of oppression. 

By the time his instruction was over and he was escorted back outside the sun was already low in the sky. "You won't be called to do anything today, but tomorrow your duties will start, you should go and get cleaned up and see the women about some clothes," Halim informed him as he walked off to talk to some of the other bandits. Myde wandered off in the direction that Halim had pointed too but made a sharp turn to find himself isolated from the others. 

What should he do? Go home? He needed to see how Aunt Tabbi was doing! He made up his mind and started conjuring a portal to go home. 

"Running away little prince?" Xemnas' voice rumbled next to him. Myde jumped and knocked his already sore head against the rock face. "I can't say that I blame you, after all just a month in this kind of environment would ruin your pretty hair and complexion, you'll be burned and beaten, battered and bruised. I'd run back to mommy and daddy too if I were you," he shrugged. 

"ENOUGH!" Myde screamed at him, pushing him away, surprised at the physical action that he exerted. "I'll show you! I'll show everyone. You're gonna regret what you've just said! I'll be so useful here that you won't be able to say a bad thing about me!" and with that Myde ran back into the camp determined to show Xemnas what he was made of, he'd show everyone! His mom and dad, all his uncles! He could be strong, he could get through this and he wasn't going to run away. 

Xemnas smirked as he watched the boy run away. It had been almost too easy to trick him into staying. His original hypothesis had been correct when he figured that Myde and Demyx while sharing the same looks also shared the same personality. Which meant he'd be pretty passive unless he was seriously pissed off, which he'd just demonstrated. A smirk crossed his handsome face as the hot wind caressed his bared skin. He couldn't wait to see what time brought him when it came to Prince Myde of the Labyrinth.

Meanwhile Tabitha had been patched up and was resting in bed when the door flew open and her husband ran in quickly followed by Demyx, Xigbar, her father and LeAnn. "Tobi! Oh my god are you alright? I came as soon as they told me what happened!" Xaldin said with evident panic in his voice. "I thought…I thought you would leave me!" emotion laced his statement and as he pressed Tobi's hand into his face she could feel his tears. 

"I'm fine Xally, I'm so happy that you're here!" she whispered as she and her husband shared a tender moment. 

"I hate to interrupt this little scene…" LeAnn drawled. "But where's Myde?" 

Tabitha looked blankly at the assembled company. 

"She doesn't remember," Lexaeus informed them as he entered with a clipboard. "Apparently she doesn't remember anything regarding the attack or who attacked her, she might remember later on but it's still a trauma related incident. She lost an awful lot of blood which probably caused this to happen." He explained gently so that Tobi could understand even though she was looking rather happy and oblivious, clutching at her husband's hand. "Sorry Demyx, Xigbar either you'll have to wait for her to remember or conduct your own search, luckily you know what world he's in!" Lexaeus added. 

Demyx didn't say anything as he turned sharply on his heel and shouted for every available goblin to meet him in the throne room. When he arrived there was only a small number, about fifteen or so but he determined that they would be enough. "Listen to me now, I want you all to go to the world named Agrabah and find my son!" he ordered before moodily sitting down on his throne. 

"Should we talk to him?" Xigbar asked quietly as he peered in. 

"You're more than welcome to go first buddy boy," LeAnn scoffed as she turned and walked away with her father. Xigbar glared after her and took a deep breath before wandering into the throne room. 

"Demyx?" he asked as he approached his wife. 

"We shouldn't have sent them alone, where could he be? And why did they attack Tobi?" Demyx muttered angrily, frustrated tears streaming down his face. "And I can't go anywhere because we've got all those events coming up and Tulla's fiancé to finalize and Xigbar! I want to be out there looking for him! My oldest baby is missing and I can't go and find him!" Demyx sobbed as he finally stood up and threw himself into his husband's arms. 

For the next few hours everyone avoided the throne room as Prince Xigbar and King Demyx comforted each other over the disappearance of their son. But the one person who probably should have been involved in the comforting was crying alone in the garden wishing that Myde was back home safe and sound. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Two years later…_

Myde gasped as he lifted his head from the well sending a good deal of water cascading over his neck, down his back and into the golden sands underneath his sandal shod feet. It was cool and refreshing after the long, hot day he'd spent in the sun working, though it should be noted that he hadn't been worked very hard today since it was his birthday. He was eighteen, a man today! He smiled confidently though no one was there to see and wrung his hair out till it was damp before he pulled it back into a ponytail with a leather thing he'd been wearing around his wrist.

Eighteen! To think that he'd ever see that age after what he'd been through. Halim and the other men had almost run him ragged the first week he was named errand boy. He had suffered numerous sunburns and heat related illnesses until his body became used to the arid climate. His back was a map of scars laid there by whips and branches from men and women alike if he didn't move fast enough. But despite it all he was happy. Though his mother and father never showed up to claim him he decided long ago that it was not because they didn't love him or that they didn't care that he was gone (though he'd spent the better part of three months thinking that). Instead he decided that it was because he didn't need to be rescued yet.

Myde hadn't taken in his own appearance for quite some time, the only person with a mirror was Xemnas and Myde was bound and determined to stay as far away from him as possible. It was no wonder then that he hardly realized his growing appeal. He stood quite tall now, he estimated around 6' 2" (having grown two additional inches since he arrived) since his pants had had to be hemmed only last month because they were too short. His body had become a deep golden color that glorified his long blonde hair and irresistible smile. His bare chest was the resting place for many eyes since it was no longer a soft and pliable surface but a rock hard plain, abs chiseled there from long, hard hours of labor; he only had to stretch and women were avidly interested. His arms showed no outward signs of musculature but they rippled beneath the surface of his skin and along the back of his neck teasing but never revealing themselves. He had many scars upon his back but he wore them proudly and had not let the crack of the whips or the stinging branches steal his light and life. He was truly different from those around him. He stood there on the hill by the well unaware of the glances being sent his way by some of the new women that had been captured.

"MYDE! Where is that water?" Halim's wife shouted at him from the valley when she walked outside to catch him not only day dreaming but everyone around the plaza watching him. Myde quickly jumped into action and tugged the last bucket of water from the well. He had been getting the water since he arrived because everyone thought he was good luck. Myde never told them that he was using his influence over the water to multiply it. The well would be there for years now without going dry, but again, no one knew…at least he didn't think anyone knew… "Myde! Lazy boy! Get that water in here now and clean up!" Lakia shouted at him as he ducked a light blow from the cleaning rag in her hand and ran into the cave. "You're eighteen today and still you daydream! Clean up!" she shouted again before turning around and leaving. Myde couldn't help but smile. She reminded him of his Aunt LeAnn, especially when she and Halim were together. Exactly like Aunt LeAnn and Uncle Luxord, he supposed that was why he didn't feel quite so homesick anymore, but that was all to be pushed aside, his birthday celebration was tonight! He was a man at last!

* * *

Xemnas smiled smugly as he watched young Myde fly out of Halim's cave like a bat out of hell only to be scolded by the man's wife and sent off on one last minute errand and by the look on the young man's face it was not one that he was looking forward too. He waited patiently at the mouth of his cave as Myde quickly climbed the stone steps to face him, defiant as ever.

"Well now, congratulations young prince, it seems that today you are a man," Xemnas sketched him a shallow bow and his grin did not waver.

"Lakia said that you needed me for something, what is it?" Myde demanded. Xemnas had to appreciate his demeanor, after all, he was the only person he knew of that defied him so openly. He'd been watching him for these last two years, waiting to pounce, though he had a very distinct feeling that Myde would fight him tooth and nail if he grabbed him unexpectedly.

"Lakia is a good woman, follow me please!" Xemnas ordered him as he headed back inside the cave. Myde glared at his back and grudgingly complied. He closed his eyes quickly as the darkness of the cave made the lights swim frantically. When he finally got used to the unusual darkness of the kings cave he went back to glaring at him. "Now Myde, you're a man now and as a man you are no longer needed as an errand boy, besides we have plenty of other boys to take your place, so your choices still remain as three. One, you become my lover, two you become a bandit and make your living like all the men of my kingdom or three, I'll kill you. What is your decision?" Xemnas practically purred.

He could almost imagine what the younger man's skin would taste like after being drenched in the sun for so long and the feel of his hair and skin. And the fact that the boy was too proud to die (by his hand or Xemnas's) and he absolutely hated violence (he was still a very gentle being) there was only one choice.

"Bandit."

Xemnas felt his mouth drop open, perhaps he hadn't heard him correctly. "Excuse me?"

"I want to be a bandit, I'll never be your lover," Myde's glare intensified and he lifted his chin a few notches higher. Xemnas found himself growing irritated with the youth. He stalked forward and stared down at him, (Xemnas stood at an intimidating 6' 4")

"Fine, you want to be a bandit you got it, enjoy tonight because I can guarantee that your life is going to become a living hell from now on, you're dismissed!" he growled at him, turning away sharply.

Myde immediately complied and hurried back down into the valley where the party was about to start. He turned back just once to see if Xemnas was watching him but there was no one on the ridge, in fact it must have been Myde's overactive imagination but he could swear that he saw smoke puffing from the cave, almost like a dragon's lair.

That night the music was loud, the drinks were passed around and the dancing was erratic but joyful as the bandit kingdom celebrated Myde's eighteenth birthday. It was amazing to the young prince how in only two years he had been accepted wholeheartedly into the fold and though he was often scolded, whipped and beaten these last two years he realized now that it wasn't out of anger or hatred, it was because they were family, they wanted him to be stronger and better. He laughed, danced, drank and kissed just about anyone he came in contact with. Luckily for Myde though it was all the pretty young women of the tribe who desperately tried to get his attention. He was old enough to marry now he could choose whoever he wanted to marry.

Finally, when the moon had dipped low in the sky and dawn was approaching Myde found himself surrounded by five beautiful women each offering him well pretty much everything but the poor boy was too drunk to care or notice. He simply smiled dumbly and passed out while looking at the sky smiling at the stars.

He felt strong arms pick him up and carry him into his own little cave his eyes opened lazily to see that everyone around him was sleeping soundly. He turned his head drunkenly to see Xemnas gently laying him down on his cot. "Ugh, it's you…" he drawled, struggling to sit up.

"Yes it's me," Xemnas replied stoically. "You drank an aweful lot tonight, I'm surprised you aren't sick!" he added. Myde shrugged and slumped against him, breathing heavily against the other's shoulder.

"I'm not some lightweight! Jeeze, everyone thinks I'm some sort of wimp! Even you! You think you can just intimidate me into sleeping with you? Well you know what? Every time you demand me too, I'll just say no!" he declared as he thrust his chin the other way and tipped himself over, laughing hysterically.

He was so preoccupied with laughing that he didn't notice Xemnas gently pinning him to the ground. "Wh-what are you doing?' he demanded.

"What if I asked you?" he whispered. "Myde…please let me have you," Xemnas murmured into his long blonde hair.

Myde's alcohol soaked mind only registered one thing and that was that a very powerful, very handsome man was on top of him. And even though he was drunk off his arse, he found a little kernel of truth to his avoidance of the Bandit King. He was deeply attracted to him. Every time he caught those gold eyes watching him, shivers would skip down his spine and he'd secretly wish that he wasn't such an asshole so he could admire him more openly instead of defying him all the time. But he didn't want to be treated like some sort of object or some damsel that could just be taken advantage of. Though he was now pinned beneath a stronger man he was easily able to overpower him from sheer surprise as he tossed Xemnas off of him then promptly straddled his hips. Like his mother he became quite aggressive when drunk.

"You really want me?" he asked, his voice rumbling low in his throat. His eyes narrowed and his hands gently threaded their way into the older man's stunning white hair. He tugged him into a sitting position, fingers still firmly locked into his mane.

"Yes, I really want you," Xemnas whispered back against his lips.

"Then take me," Myde murmured as he nuzzled the man's throat. Xemnas groaned and locked his hands around Myde's waist, gently turning him over till they were lying back on his hard pallet. He knew this was wrong, Myde was drunk and he was fairly certain he was too, that and the opium he enjoyed smoking had given him this wonderful idea to take advantage of that fact. But now that he'd started he just couldn't seem to stop. His lips departed from the other's and trailed their way insistently down the chiseled torso of the younger man. He tasted like the sun and sand he loved so much, his tongue idly tracing the deep patterns of his muscles.

"Ohhhoohhh….," Myde moaned on and on, each moan becoming more throaty and sexy. These were not the moans of a young boy that Xemnas had anticipated two years ago, these were the throaty moans of a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. Disrobing was easy, Xemnas stood quickly and tossed his garments to the side and knelt next to Myde to whisk off his pants. "Xem…Xemnas?" the need in his voice hardened the former Nobody with surprising speed. To see him lying there, exposed and aroused was intoxicating and his mind swam with the erotic possibilities.

"Myde…oh god Myde…" he murmured as he knelt between the prince's legs and rubbed their erections together. He could hear Myde gasping and groaning with pleasure, taking great pride in how masterful his actions were. He kissed the man again, his rough hand taking hold of the member presented to him and stroking it gently and leisurely.

"Oh!! Oh Um!! Um!!" Myde couldn't even speak let alone tell the king to keep going. It was exquisite torture laying here and feeling these wonderful things. His mind was awash with thoughts like he shouldn't be doing this, or at least not enjoying it so much! But his secret longing for the king was certainly getting the better of him as he eagerly spilled his seed all over his waiting hand. He blushed when he heard the king chuckle, though it seemed far away and distant. Myde could almost feel himself drifting away to sleep now that his most urgent and basic need was seen to. But it appeared that his eager lover wasn't finished as he felt two alien probes slip inside him and stretch him gently while teasing him as they just brushed a very sensitive part of his body. His breath suddenly hitched and caught in his chest, his erection again standing at full attention. "Wh…what are you doing?" he groaned when Xemnas removed his fingers and began guiding his throbbing shaft inside him.

"I want to make love to you…oh please Myde?" he was begging now and Myde found that he couldn't say no, not when those lovely golden eyes were begging him. He didn't say anything back, just grunted again and scrunched his eyes shut against the pain he was beginning to feel.

Xemnas almost thought he'd lose his seed when he finally got himself seated into the prince. He was so tight and hot and even if he moved just a little it was like being squeezed and massaged. He stilled the youth roughly before capturing his mouth and beginning a slow, steady rhythm that never deviated though Xemnas honestly wanted to pound him senseless. Myde began to shake violently as he neared his end and with a low moan he erupted, semen spilling over the crevices of his stomach and onto the ground as Xemnas lost what little control he possessed already and came inside him as well.

Just after he slid out of him Myde shuddered and turned over, snoring loudly. Xemnas wasn't sure if he should be insulted or relieved. After his explosive finish he had suddenly realized something that he had not fully processed yet and that bothered him to no end. So he gently mopped up the evidence of their passion and covered Myde with his blanket. He covertly looked around to see if anyone was awake then quickly ran back to his cave where he encompassed himself in his private area, deep in his cave where no one could bother him. Maybe it was best that Myde thought it all a dream, after all he could barely stand him as it was, what would he do if he found out about tonight?

Xemnas found that he'd rather not think about that.

Of course what Xemnas didn't know was that though no humans had been watching him, something completely unhuman was…and that thing decided it should stick around a bit longer and see what was going on around this busy little canyon before it reported back to the Goblin King.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

While Myde was living in Agrabah, life went on in the Kingdom. However it was evident that the children were sorely missing their older brother. Shortly after his dissaperance Sarah grew more shy and distant from not only her family but her friends as well, choosing to spend much of her time in her room. Dante and Toby grew so out of hand and rebellious that their father had to threaten to send them off to separate boarding schools if they refused to settle down. But the one that suffered the most was little Tulla. The small princess and her brother had shared a deep bond and after two years of living without him she'd become just as distant and aloof as her sister Sarah.

Shortly after Myde vanished Tulla was engaged to a young duke from another part of their world, he was four years older than her but because he knew how much power her family held, he made every effort to please her. Tulla however, remained miserable and refused to talk to anyone except her mother and father on occasion. Her days were filled with lessons she'd need when she took over the kingdom and it was her parents hope that keeping her busy would keep her mind off the fact that for two years not one Goblin had come back with any news of his whereabouts.

Finally, inevitably actually, Tulla snapped. It came at a most inconvenient time all things considered but that could never be helped. The family was gathered quietly around the table, dinners had been quite subdued after Myde left. Drake, Malik, Alden and Marie all tried to cheer up Tulla but the young girls eyes were riveted on her brother's empty chair.

"Come on Tobi!" Drake finally said as gently as any eleven-year-old boy could, "He's probably fine! He'll come home!"

Tulla, who'd been hearing those very same words from everyone for the last two years finally screamed and stood to her feet. "What do you know!" she shouted at her cousin, punching him in the face as hard as she could before turning and running away.

"Shit," was all Xigbar got out as he got up and ran after his youngest daughter. Drake was crying now and nursing a broken nose, however that was easily healed by his mother as Sora and Riku came over to survey the damage.

"It's alright Drake we'll just tell everyone you fell okay?" Riku tried to comfort his son while Demyx and Sora were intently talking a little ways away.

"I am so sorry Sora!" the Goblin King was apologizing.

"It's fine, it's fine, nothing I couldn't handle, I just never thought she'd you know…be able to do that!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tulla's been very edgy lately I should have kept a better eye on her," Demyx sighed. "She's so upset about everything that's been going on lately and Xigbar and I just never had the heart to sit down and talk to her about it. And what about my other children? Sarah hardly talks anymore and the twins are always together getting into trouble. I can control a freaking hunk of bricks but not my own family," he sighed. Sora hugged him briefly and led the older man back to his chair.

"It'll be fine Demyx, honest, everything works out in the end right?" he tried to encourage him. The Goblin King sighed miserably and looked down at the long table, not really seeing the people that surrounded him to support him; his friends, his sisters his father, his mate up until a few minutes ago. He needed to find Myde, now, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost didn't see the little goblin desperately trying to get his attention.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gardens Tulla was fighting her father. It surprised the Freeshooter because his daughter was much better than he had ever been and he was hesitant to attack her with his full strength for fear of hurting her. So he merely dodged her attacks and waited for her to tire herself out. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait long and soon his youngest daughter was sobbing in the grass, too tired to move. He walked over and gently picked her up, setting her on his knee like he used to do when he was younger.

"Now Tulla what's wrong?" he whispered gently as he stroked her hair and leaned her stubborn head against his shoulder.

"I want Myde back!" she cried into his shirt. "I'm scared that he's hurt and I want to go and get him!"

"Tulla sweetie, we all want Myde back, but we don't know where he is and trust me, your mother and I would have already gone to get him!" he murmured, trying to calm her down.

"I know where he is! He's in Agrabah! Aunti Tabbi said so! So why didn't you and mommy go and find him? That's why Dante and Toby are mad and why Sarah won't talk! We all know where he is but we can't go and get him because you won't let us leave!" she accused.

"Tulla it's not that easy! You just don't understand because you're young and when you become the Goblin Queen you'll know that you just can't leave when you have royal duties to perform. We had to get you engaged and get you trained to take over and your mother and I are constantly listening to reports from the scouts we've sent out and no one's come back with any clues! We don't know where in Agrabah he is!" he whispered. "And Tabbi doesn't remember who shot her still, we don't have any leads!" he murmured as he nuzzled the crown of her white head.

"You're lying!" Tulla kept crying. Xigbar knew she didn't mean it but he did sense that she was still very upset with him and Demyx. He absently bounced her up and down, trying anything and everything he could to settle her down. "I just miss him!" Tulla finally hiccupped when her tears finally abated.

"I know sweetie we all miss him but you know, if you keep hoping that he'll come home, eventually he'll come home!" he tried, out of any other ideas to reason with her. But apparently luck was with him as Tulla took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Really?" her small voice whispered.

"Of course sweetheart, you can do magic right? And so can your brothers and sister, so it stands to reason that if you wish it hard enough Myde will come back to us safe and sound," he whispered. Tulla didn't say anything and when Xigbar looked down to see why he found his daughter was fast asleep. Smiling gently he lifted her up and used his own space powers to enter her room where he tucked her in as gently as he could so he didn't wake her. He stood there for a moment and looked down at her, she really did resemble him in many ways and yet in so many more ways was she different, even from Demyx. He shivered for a moment when he remembered the intensity of her gaze as she tried to strike him with her knives. Was it his fault she was such a good shot? It been all he could do not to get hit.

As he turned to leave he caught a shining object from the corner of his eyes but when he turned he saw that it was just the moonlight reflecting off of Tulla's white hair. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. White hair, Agrabah…Xigbar vanished and reappeared in the dining room.

"Demyx it's Xemnas!" he roared at the top of his lungs, scaring everyone in the room quite witless.

"Yes I know, this Goblin just came and told me." Demyx was seething as he sat at the head of the table.

"So then what do we do? I had no idea Xemnas was even still alive," Zexion remarked.

"It's all Tobi's fault cause she gave him a heart!" Demyx shouted towards his younger sister. Tobi, who incidentally had just found out recently that she was pregnant, jumped to her feet and stalked over to her brother, leaving a dazed Xaldin to watch over her seat. 

"So this is my fault is it?" she demanded confronting her brother. "What was I supposed to do Demyx? Let him just stay there in the darkness? Who are you to decide who gets hearts and who doesn't?"

"Why him Tobi? He tried to rape me too! His whole existence puts my family in danger!" 

"Oh tough talk from a man who knew where his son was but didn't go and get him!" she shot back. 

"I didn't know where he was! And I can't just leave these days! I have Tulla to take care of and my other children are staging their own little rebellion and lately the Labyrinth's been acting up, what do you want me to do Tabitha!?" Demyx screamed back. "Tell me Tobi do you just give out hearts willy nilly or do you actually think about what you're doing?" he spat acidly. 

"I gave you back your heart you know," Tobi hissed. "Don't think I can't take it away again…" she was cut off then as two distinct girlish giggles rent the air. 

"Oh that would be great! The Goblin King would finally be a Nobody!" one cloaked figure appeared. 

"He was already a Nobody once, could he be again?" another asked as they entered from another portal. "Excellent question if I do say so myself," the second one remarked as she tugged down her hood to reveal a mass of dark indigo locks. The shorter one giggled again and pulled back her own hood to reveal a mass of shaggy purple hair.

"Raxe! Xulna!" Tobi gasped, more than surprised that they were here. 

"That's right bitches! Raxe and Xulna are here to rock your world!" Xulna laughed as she and Raxe stood back to back. 

"So Tobi we're waiting eh? We need a male member in our little club why not your brother again? It'll be great we'll be like BFF's!" Raxe chattered before she whipped out a harisen and slammed it in front of the rapidly approaching Xigbar. "Don't make me hurt you," she warned. Xigbar stopped cold as did the other older men. The children however seemed to be avidly fascinated by the women before them. 

"What are you?" Twelve-year-old Athena finally piped from her spot at the table. 

"We're Nobodies," Xulna replied.

"What's a Nobody?" London demanded as she stood on her chair to get a better look. 

"A Nobody is someone without a heart," Raxe answered, without skipping a beat. 

"How can you live if you don't have a heart?" Seven-year-old Renna demanded from her father's lap. 

"Great question, one that hasn't really been figured out yet, suffice to say that Nobodies aren't just anybody, we're the darkness in your heart!" Raxe explained as Xulna started wandering around. 

"You don't look that threatening," Marie commented as she put her chin in her hands. 

"We're not to you, but you can bet your cute little cheeks that your parents are probably crapping themselves." Xulna tossed over her shoulder as she walked closer to Tobi and Demyx. 

"Hey! Get away from them!" LeAnn shouted as she rose from her chair and darted up front between them. Xulna looked taken aback for a moment then laughed. 

"Hey Raxe, she's just like the Superior!" 

"What did you expect, they're the same person," Raxe commented as she appeared next to Xulna again. 

"What are you talking about?" LeAnn demanded. However, Raxe and Xulna just waved her question away and smirked at Demyx and Tobi. 

"So Tobi you gonna tell your big brother why you gave Xemnas his heart back? We're dying to know too," Raxe smirked.

"Yeah Tobi, why Xemnas?" Demyx demanded. 

"Why not Xemnas?" Tobi finally shouted at them. "Not everyone deserves to stay in the darkness Demyx! Why can't he have a happy ending just like you and Xigbar? Or Zexion and Leaeus? Or even me and Xaldin? Who are you to dictate who can be happy and who can't? The truth is, when I became human again, I realized I had all these hearts inside me, I don't know why I still had them, I just did! So I gave them back, I gave them to you and the other's because I could!"

"You became human after I met Xemnas and Larxene in Agrabah, how could you have given hearts back to them if they already existed?" 

"I don't know!! I don't know okay? What do you think I was doing those two years I wandered around? I don't know why I was able to do what I did but I could! You never marked Xemnas as an enemy in your thoughts so I gave him a heart along with Larxene. So he has Myde! You heard the scout, obviously they're in love they just don't know it yet!"

"It's not love it's LUST!" Demyx shouted back. 

"SO WHAT? There are obviously feelings there or else Myde would have come back on his own ages ago! Did you ever think of that? Myde is perfectly capable of coming back on his own but for some reason he didn't! He's staying there for some reason Demyx and maybe, just maybe that reason is Xemnas!" with that Tobi turned on her heels and approached Xaldin. "We're leaving, right now," and before anyone could react, both husband and wife were gone. 

"Well that was entertaining!" Raxe said cheerfully. "Oh I suppose we should do what we came here to do!" she added.

"What the hell are you two even doing here?" Sora demanded.

"We came to issue a warning, to your cute little girls," Xulna smirked. "Don't think you've seen the last of us and whatever you do, become strong fighters, like…mega strong, because the next time we meet, someone is going to die." And with that both women vanished through the darkness.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Demyx shouted at Xigbar and Sora.

"Dude, I've only ever seen them once and that was in Godolphin, I think Tobi knows a little bit more about them," the Keyblade Master shrugged.

"They're XV and XVI." Xigbar murmured.

"What?" Zexion demanded, Xigbar instantly became the center of attention.

"Shortly after Roxas left XV and XVI were brought to the fortress but like XIV they were never formally inducted so we remained Organization XIII. Only Xemnas, Xaldin and I knew they were there. Xemnas had this idea of formally training them before inducting them to see if they could be assets to the Organization. While XIV showed individual promise it became vividly apparent that XV and XVI worked better together. Raxe, XVI isn't the most physical fighter but her power is incredible. She represents mostly the offense of the pair. Xulna, who's number XV serves more of a defensive role but she is also a very skilled fighter." Xigbar stopped and sighed. "I had no idea they were even still alive."

"They said something about our daughters fighting? What bull shit is that?" Axel demanded. "If anyone's going to fight it's going to be us!"

"Daddy, puh-lease!" London rolled her eyes and tossed back her bright red hair. "We can fight, can't we Thena?" she asked.

"Of course!" Athena answered. "Leave this to us okay? When the time comes we'll be fine!" Their fathers were so flabbergasted that their comments effectively ended that particular conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile Demyx and Xigbar were conversing on the terrace.

"I really made Tobi mad," he sighed miserably.

"Don't worry about it, she'll get over it, Tobi never stays mad for long!" Xigbar tried to comfort him. "But she did have a point and I never thought about it myself. If Myde really wanted to he could have come back at any time, but something there is making him want to stay."

"But why Xemnas?" Demyx moaned. "He could do so much better!" he pointed out.

"It's not our reason to say though, he's fine though, the scout did confirm it," Xigbar looped a loving arm around his mate's shoulders. "Our son is fine Demyx, he'll come home when he's ready," he whispered before they kissed gently. Of course, if they'd only known what was happening at this moment they probably would have changed their minds and thus dramatically changed the ending of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

There was blood everywhere.

Xemnas actually felt quite sick about the whole thing as the healers were finally able to stop the crimson liquid from pouring from the deep cut in Myde's shoulder. The other's had made it perfectly clear what had happened. Myde had not lacked vigor on the battlefield, nor courage but he could not bring himself to kill his opponent and thus had his opponent almost killed him. They had brought Myde into Xemnas's cave because it was the coolest spot in the canyon and Myde's fever was slowly climbing. 

"My king if his fever does not go down he will die!" one of the healing women warned him as she pressed another wet cloth to the young man's forehead. "We will pray to Allah that he will be safe," she added as the healers finally left, knowing that they could do no more the help. Myde's breathing was shallow and faint, his face and body flushed with his fever and if he moved even the slightest he would moan from the pain of his wound. 

Xemnas sat next to him, dutifully changing the cloth on his forehead and trying desperately to keep him cool. The healers were so impressed with his care that they could not help but spread the news through the canyon and Halim and Laika could only nod their heads in agreement, it was obvious that their King was in love with the boy. 

After three days the healers were able to sew up Myde's shoulder but the boy screamed and made such a ruckus that almost everyone in the canyon was in tears from hearing it. Finally when the pain had been too much that he'd blacked out Xemnas sat next to him once more and battled the boys fever back. A week later Myde opened his eyes, he still suffered from fever but it had not been too bad. 

"Xemnas?" his dry voice cracked softly and Xemnas almost didn't hear it. But he turned and smiled at Myde, offering him a bowl of water, which he helped him drink from. 

"How do you feel?" he asked. 

"Terrible, am I dead?" he demanded.

"No."

"I wish I was," Myde groaned as he tried to turn on his side. However the pain made him cry out low and tears streamed from his eyes. "I hurt everywhere…" he whispered through chapped lips. 

"I know, I wish I could do something about it," Xemnas answered truthfully. Myde smiled at him for a moment before his eyes closed again. 

"I'm so tired…" he sighed before he fell asleep. Xemnas continued to stare at him, unable to stop himself from seeing Demyx lying there on the low cot. He'd kept his feelings for the younger man secret from everyone and had taken his lust out on Saix but he never felt fulfilled and much as he wanted to tear Xigbar limb from limb when he found out about their love affair he forced himself to think of other things. To look for more hearts to make more Nobodies, perhaps that's how he ended up with XV and XVI, but that was another story for another time. 

He sat there and stared at Myde, did he love the boy or did he love his mother? As he continued to ponder his feelings Myde began thrashing about in his sleep. Afraid that he would reopen his stitches Xemnas pinned him firmly beneath his body but he still had a difficult time controlling him, Myde was much stronger than he let on. "Xemnas!" Myde was whimpering and with one final effort Xemnas managed to still them both. "Xemnas…I love you, I really do!" Myde whispered feverishly as his lips finally found his and he kissed him as much as he could. Finally Myde ceased his movement and Xemnas quickly removed himself from his vicinity, scared to death at what had just happened.

"Halim!" he shouted down into the valley. Halim was quick to answer and stared at the flushed king with curiosity. "Please watch over Myde from now on, I have been neglecting my duties lately," he ordered him. Halim didn't know what to do, he'd thought for sure that the king loved the boy but now he wanted nothing to do with him! Since Halim could only obey, he and several men carefully moved Myde back into his cave where they kept a constant vigil on him. When the young man began confessing his love to the king they kept it quiet and said nothing, instinctively knowing this was why the king had him removed. 

After a month had passed Myde was still recovering but he was back to his old, cheerful self again and slowly strengthening his arm by hauling well water once more and playing with the children. The King kept himself busy with a new lover he'd acquired in another raid and many wondered if the blonde boy he took with him was supposed to replace the memories of Myde. Myde himself never seemed to notice the King and his lover and never spoke about him if he could help it. However the new lover, who's name was Faren could never seem to get enough of Myde. 

"I heard that you love Xemnas," Faren said one day as he watched Myde struggle to lift a bucket of water. The pain in his shoulder was slight; it was just the exhaustion of daily training that was getting to him. "I can see why, I mean everyone in the village knows," he shrugged.

"Do you have something to say, because right now all I hear is noise," Myde snapped at him arrogantly, growing irritated by this boys' petty attempt of picking fights. 

"Oh don't you sound high and mighty, remember your place will you?" Faren growled as he attempted to knock the bucket from Myde's hands. Myde however was having none of it and deftly kicked the boy away, sending him tumbling down the dunes to Xemnas's feet. "Xemnas!" Faren instantly cried when he became aware of who he'd run into. "Myde pushed me on purpose!" he whined. Xemnas narrowed his eyes at Myde who tossed his head back defiantly. 

"Myde you obviously don't know your place, I will tell Halim to prepare a proper punishment," Xemnas said as he turned his back on him. Myde at this point grew so angry he didn't think anything of summoning the water from the bucket and sending it straight at him. The force of the unexpected attack was enough to knock Xemnas face first into the ground.

"Don't know my place huh? Well let's just look at it this way shall we? You're a self appointed King of a bunch of bandits while I come from a legitimate long line of royalty, who ranks higher up on the scale? If you ask me, I'd say I do and that means that I don't have to listen to you or your little boy toy!" he snapped as he drew more water from the well and plopped it into the bucket. "So if you even think about laying one finger on me I'll take you out so fast you won't know what the fuck hit you," and with that Myde picked up the large bucket and walked regally past the still laid out Xemnas and his fretting lover as he headed back into the valley. 

* * *

Later that day, after Xemnas had taken his sexual frustration out on Faren, he tried to smoke his opium pipe before he discovered that that action irritated him and made him jumpy. He paced his cave, unaware of the sudden shadow that had fallen across the mouth, oblivious to the setting sun and the predatory eyes that watched him pace furiously then-!

"Augh!" he gasped as he was tackled from behind. "Wha-?"

"I can't believe you, you're such an asshole!" Myde began to verbally abuse him. "And to think, I let you…ugh! And all those things I said when you were taking care of me! Tell the truth, do you really care about me or were you hoping to get into my pants again?" he had dropped all pretenses of the speech he had painstakingly learned all these years, instantly reverting back to his old vernacular. "Don't ever talk to me again you perverted asshole!" and with that Myde gave him one good smack to the side of his head and fled the cave. 

Xemnas lay there on the cot, dazed and confused when giggling caught his ears. "Raxe, Xulna, stop hiding will you?" he demanded as the two girls materalized. 

"Wow, he hates your guts I'd say," Xulna remarked as she started poking around Xemnas' cave. 

"Aren't you two supposed to be dead?" he demanded.

"Nice try, unlike all you losers including Number XIV we managed to survive. And!! We've come with a bit of advice for you Surperior!" Raxe giggled. 

"Go away, I don't anything more to do with the Organization!" Xemnas growled. 

"Just one word of advice is all! You wanna hear it?" Raxe pleaded.

"I suppose you're going to tell me anyway so you'd better just spit it out," he grumbled. 

"Myde is nothing like his parents, trust us, we've seen! You shouldn't treat him like his mother or his father, not if you're really serious about him that is...!" Raxe pointed out. "Take it slow or something, Myde is pretty much head over heels for you but you've obviously not been seeing it," she shrugged. "Anyway I just thought I'd warn you about his family if you really aren't serious about him. If you hurt him they're gonna kill you!" she warned as she took Xulna's hand to keep her from breaking something. 

"Oh stop it, I'm not three!" she huffed. 

"Technically you are!" Raxe giggled as she pointed out their rank change in the new organization. "Bye Xemnas! We've got work to do!" Raxe waved as the two vanished again. Xemnas wondered if he could smother himself with his pillow. 

First Myde hits him, not only with water but his fists, then he gets advice from two crazy chicks who obviously don't know anything about the situation at hand (and who really, by all accounts should have been killed AGES ago) and he couldn't stop thinking about the whole loving Demyx or loving Myde situation. Obviously he couldn't have Demyx (Xigbar would kill him he was pretty sure), but was Myde just a substitute for the person he could never have? He groaned again and buried his head farther under the pillow. Why did his life have to be so complicated all of a sudden?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Myde was slowly beginning to realize that though he was furious at Xemnas (for reasons he couldn't explain, but mostly he figured it was jealousy), he couldn't stop thinking about the white haired king. Though it angered him whenever Faren eagerly danced attention upon him, and Xemnas indulgently kissed or touched him he couldn't bring himself to say what he really wanted. Ugh why couldn't that be him?

No, no, he wouldn't think about that, would not, absolutely would not-, he chose this time to look at Faren and the cheeky bastard had the nerve to smirk at him! That was the last straw; he'd throw Faren into a deep pit and rape Xemnas. Sounded pretty decent, well maybe not rape him, but certainly make it impossible for him not to want him. This time though, he wouldn't be drunk, he'd needle his way so deep into Xemnas's affection the older man would have nothing to do but admit he loved Myde. The eighteen year old smirked pleasantly and continued to build up his strength. He was almost done, certainly he found things to be slightly difficult but after a few months of training he was back to lifting his heaviest loads. The women were grateful to have a strong young man around but it was obvious to the men that Myde was chomping at the bit for something more. What they didn't realize is that it was actually their king he wanted to sink his teeth into.

* * *

Myde took a deep breath and composed himself before he quickly smothered Faren with a pillow and wrapped his struggling form in a blanket. He easily hauled the smaller man (believe it or not Faren was only a year younger than him) down the cliff face and deposited him safely into one of the pits used to hold prisoners. He did it gently though he figured the other boy didn't deserve it. Faren fell with a plop in the soft sand with his pillow and blanket and glared up at Myde. "What in the name of Allah are you doing?" he demanded angrily, trying to find a way out.

"Something I probably should have done sooner all things considered." Myde shrugged as he lowered down a bucket of water too. "There you go, they'll let you out in the morning!" he waved to the other boy and made his way back up the cliff. He stood at the mouth of the dark cave for a moment, his heart thundering loudly in his chest. Now was his chance, something he should have done days ago, months ago really. Taking a deep, calming breath he undressed himself and stood at the end of Xemnas's bed, just watching him. He had to do this, he could do this!

"Xemnas?" he whispered softly as he walked over and knelt next to the sleeping king. "Xemnas wake up please," he said before kissing the man softly.

Xemnas moaned and turned over in his sleep. "Faren?" he muttered as his hand reached out to find his current lover. Myde flushed with jealousy and shoved his shoulder. Xemnas grunted and then sat up, eyes half open. "What's goin on?" he yawned.

"I am." Myde said from in front of him. Xemnas could only stare at the man in front of him, gloriously naked and cut like a marble statue. He'd be perfect if that long scar wasn't marring his shoulder and those scars on his back…he couldn't think anymore as Myde walked closer to him and pushed him onto his back again, straddling his hips just like he had that night he was drunk. Xemnas himself was also naked but he had the good fortune to have his lower half hidden by a thin blanket.

"What did you do to Faren?" he demanded.

"I threw him into one of the pits, he'll be fine 'til morning," Myde shrugged, Xemnas then realized, belatedly what Raxe and Xulna were talking about. Myde was nothing like his parents; his eyes were too mature, they were too calculating; they were too smart. Myde smirked and pressed his lips against Xemnas' "I love you Xemnas, and I'm not going to take no for an answer anymore, the last time we did this we were both drunk, I want to feel everything this time," and without letting him even get a word in, Myde yanked the blanket off of Xemnas' body and firmly grasped his hardening member.

"Myde! Y-you can't do this!" Xemnas gasped as his head fell back and a moan rent the air. This was going all wrong, he was the king, Myde was supposed to be innocent and virginal! Well he would be virginal if Xemnas hadn't boned him three months ago but that wasn't the point! "Myde!" he gasped again as the younger man's mouth descended onto the shaft and began gently loving it with his tongue.

Myde heard his moans and protests but refused to stop, he wanted this, more than anything and he knew that he had to keep going or he'd loose his resolve. Of course he was so focused on his task that he didn't realize something was wrong until Xemnas grabbed his hair and yanked him up to eye level. "Ow," he breathed. "Xemnas, please, I know you're mad about Faren but I can be better than him," he begged.

It was the begging that threw Xemnas off, he was perfectly fine with tossing Myde out of the cave, but the pleading tone of his voice made him stop. He'd been wrestling with his feelings for so long he wasn't sure what he wanted to do anymore. But then he knew, the moment Myde took that deep breath, the one that would lead to the sigh of defeat. It wasn't Demyx he was seeing it was Myde, Myde's blue eyes blinking at him from under golden eyelashes and mesmerizing him. He couldn't help it; he tilted the younger man's face up and kissed him, turning them over in the process. He also couldn't get over the fact that Myde was damn sexy when he wanted to be.

The two were engaged in lengthy kissing session that spanned both bodies before any sexual touching began again. Xemnas rubbed his hand over Myde's sensitive head and smiled when he closed his eyes and shuddered. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothi-nothing!" Myde gasped. Xemnas could tell that he was trying to hold himself back. Again, he felt Myde shove him onto his back, his flushed cheeks signaling his embarrassment.

"Oohhh, little Myde is embarrassed?" Xemnas teased.

"Shut up and fuck me already," Myde demanded, leveling him with such a heated glare Xemnas was sure he was on fire. But he was more than happy to comply. Entry was difficult and painful for the younger man as he groaned with every small thrust Xemnas made until he was properly seated.

"Are you…alright?" Xemnas growled, shutting his eyes tightly so that Myde couldn't see how badly he was failing at trying not to cross them.

"Y-yeah just…don't move just yet," Myde gasped as the tears dripped onto Xemnas' slick chest. They both stayed perfectly still, Xemnas gasping and trying to hold himself in, Myde trying to get over the pain so he could finally attain pleasure.

"Ready?" the whispered word broke through his concentration and when his aqua eyes stared into the amber ones beneath him he could only nod and grunt as Xemnas began slowly moving inside of him. For a moment there was blinding pain and Myde couldn't stop the shouts of pain that punctuated the air every time Xemnas thrust into him. But soon the cries of pain were replaced by shouts of ecstasy and as his nails dug into the hard plains of the older man's chest he begged to be fucked harder and faster. Xemnas panicked for a moment and wasn't quite sure if he'd be able to keep up, but he found that where Myde was concerned he had more than enough stamina.

"Ah!! Ah Xemnas…Xemnas no wait! I'm coming!" he gasped as he closed his eyes and spilled himself all over the older man's chest. Xemnas thrust a few more times before he too lost himself and Myde slumped over on his chest, breathing heavily. They just laid there, letting their breathing slow down and after a moment Xemnas slid out of Myde and turned towards him. "I love you, I've loved you for a long time but you're an asshole." Myde told him with a smirk.

"I didn't know I loved you, I suppose I do, I feel strange whenever I see you. At first I thought it was just because I loved your mother, but you're nothing like your mother," Xemnas whispered as he kissed Myde.

"You knew my mother?" Myde demanded.

"And your father." Xemnas added as he laid his forehead against Myde's. "I'm not as young as I look," he smiled.

"You don't act too old either," Myde teased, obviously referring to their sexcapades.

"Stop teasing me, you're far too young to be this cheeky," Xemnas frowned. He was surprised then when Myde laughed and kissed him again, very suggestively.

"You love me too then?" he whispered.

"Yes, I do."

"Good, I want to go home and tell my parents!" Myde smiled.

"Wait what?" the blood drained out of Xemnas' face and he sat up abruptly.

"I said I want to go home and tell my parents! I mean there's no reason for them to be pissy right?"

"There's every reason for them to be pissy and what do you mean go home? You could have left all this time?" Xemnas demanded.

"Yeah, but I didn't because I was gonna show you how good I was, remember?" Myde shrugged before he stretched lazily. "Don't worry about it; I'm a man now right? An adult and they have to respect my decision, just let me go and talk to them for a few days and then I'll come and get you okay? I love you Xemnas, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I want my parents to know too!" he pleased softly, those big blue eyes of his effectively killing any and all arguments that Xemnas had planned.

"When are you going to leave?" Xemnas asked after he'd lain back down.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be back soon though I promise!" he smiled kissing his new lover once more and promptly falling asleep. Xemnas laid awake for a few minutes longer, a silly grin gracing his face before he finally passed out.

From the opening of the cave two hooded heads popped down and giggled, one held a camera and the other gripped a video maker.

"The girls are gonna love this!"

"Xalenn better not catch us, we were supposed to convert Xemans, not tape him having hot, kinky mansex!" Raxe whispered.

Xulna made a choking noise and had to stifle it quickly. "Mansex…Xemnas!" she blurted out. It Raxe a minute to figure it out but soon she too was giggling like an idiot. "We'll just say it's a surveillance video." The taller Nobody suggested.

"Okay! Now quick let's get out of here before they wake up!" Raxe laughed as the two vanished again, presumably to "review" their "surveillance" footage.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next morning Myde got up before Xemnas and kissed his forehead softly before he dressed quickly and exited the cave. He avoided the pit that he'd dumped Faren in last night and hid behind a cliff outcrop. He really should say goodbye but he'd be back soon to get Xemnas, then they could all say goodbye and go back home together. Because he couldn't muster enough magic to open the portal, Myde unleashed the only other way to open the way home. He sang. A cascade of notes poured from his throat, pure and sweet like fresh water. Everyone in the valley awoke to the sound of a majestic voice but it stopped as abruptly as it had started as Myde succeeded in opening the way home and jumped through.

* * *

Tulla was walking down one of the many garden corridors of the Labyrinth, trying to find her way back to her grandfather, she was supposed to be controlling the thing but she was far too distracted by a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"Tulla! Where are you?" Jareth shouted again, trying to find where she had gone. But Tulla didn't answer; instead a scream rent the air as she was suddenly beset upon by a falling object.

"Tulla? TULLA!" Myde shouted as he embraced his youngest sister.

"Myde? Oh my gawd!" Tulla screamed as she hugged her brother tightly. The siblings cried briefly before Jareth found his way to them.

"Myde! You're back!" the grandfather was tackled by his eldest grandchild and held him tightly. "Your mother and father are going to be so happy!" he added.

"I can't wait to see them, let's go Tulla!" And with that Myde took his still struck silent sisters hand and followed his grandfather back to the castle.

* * *

"Demyx! Xigbar! Myde's home!" Jareth shouted into the castle as soon as trio entered. Myde immediately found himself surrounded by his family (all of his family). And everyone was chattering and going on and on and on about how much he was missed and it was all Myde could do to extricate himself and his parents long enough to tell them what he was really here for.

"Mom, dad! I'm so happy to be home!" Myde gushed as he hugged his parents again.

"You're happy really?" Demyx demanded, folding his arms and glaring at his son. "Why didn't you come home right away? Tabbi almost died!" he snapped. Xigbar clamped a hand down on Demyx's mouth and smiled at Myde.

"Ignore your mother for awhile; he's just pissed off because his baby's all grown up. Now, why are you happy?" Xigbar asked.

"I'm in love of course!" Myde couldn't stop the silly grin from gracing his face.

"What do you mean you're in love? Who're you in love with?" Xigbar suddenly demanded, fearing the answer.

"Xemnas, I mean at first I thought he was a total asshole, and now it's just…wow you know?" Myde laughed out of the blue.

"Myde, you've got to be joking!" Demyx shouted as he pried Xigbar's hand off his mouth. Of course it wasn't that difficult since Xigbar was no longer trying too hard.

"What do you mean mom? What's the big deal? I mean, I know he hurt Aunt Tabbi but she's alright now right? She's not dead?" he suddenly grew fretful.

"Well no she's fine, but that's not the point! Xemnas is like your grandfather's age!" Demyx tried to argue.

"Dad's gotta be twice your age, what does that have to do with it!" Myde argued back.

"It's just not right, he kidnapped you and shot your aunt and now you're in love? I don't think you know the meaning of the word young man!" Demyx continued to berate him.

"What the hell mom! What happened to all that crap about true love knowing no bounds and you can love anyone you want shit you told me when I was younger?!"

"It still applies as long as it's not Xemnas we're talking about!"

"This is so stupid! I don't know why I came back in the first place, but I guess it doesn't matter! I still love him and I'm still going to be with him and if you can't live with that then that's your problem!" Myde shouted as he prepared to leave.

"Xigbar!" Demyx ordered. His husband was quick to comply and with one well placed whack to the back of the retreating neck, Myde crumpled unconscious. "What are we gonna do?" Demyx fretted as Xigbar effortlessly picked up his son.

"It's simple, we'll lock him in his room for a little bit, he'll get over this whole Xemnas thing and he'll be fine!" Xigbar shrugged. "It's just a passing fancy right? Xemnas is pretty suave when he wants to be." Xigbar added as both mother and father dragged their son up the stairs, unaware that two wide amber eyes were watching everything.

* * *

Myde was not happy when he woke up a few hours later and proceeded to voice his displeasure as he destroyed much of what was in his room. Luckily most of it was furniture since he wasn't too focused on destroying sentimental objects. Chairs shattered mirrors and he tossed many of his books out the window, breaking the glass roof of the library below. Sarah was the first to report to her parents that something was wrong with her older brother.

Later the twins, Drake and Marie narrowly escaped serious injury when Myde threw his large clock out his other window into the gardens where they happened to be talking. London, Athena, Kat and Alexander all tried to reason with him through the door but the infuriated young man just threw crystal balls against the door until they left. Demyx had spelled the door to make sure he couldn't leave and Jareth had set a barrier around his tower room to make sure he couldn't travel either. Everyone had been apprised of the situation and everyone agreed with Demyx and Xigbar, everyone but Tulla.

Tulla, incidentally, was the only one able to get into Myde's room because as future Goblin Queen she was able to talk the castle into doing what she wanted it to (it was a power that was passed down from the current ruler to their successor once they were named). "Myde?" she whispered that night as she climbed into his window, as her other foot climbed in the window, the stairway she'd created vanished back into the brickwork of the tower. Myde was slumped against the wall, deep circles under his eyes and cuts on his hands. She'd heard from her mother and father about the other scars on his body and about what they were going to do about it.

Myde popped awake as she accidentally crushed a half broken crystal ball under her booted feet.

"Tulla, what are you doing here?" he demanded when she opened up the bag slung over her shoulder and handed him a piece of meat wrapped in brown paper.

"I figured you weren't eating everything mom and dad were sending up because you're pissed at them." The eleven year old astutely pointed out. Myde smirked at his youngest sister, amazed at how mature she was now, of course he didn't know that only three months ago she'd blackened Drake's eye and cried like a five year old. Tulla sat down on the cluttered bed and swung her legs back and forth. "So?" she questioned.

"So what?" Myde sighed after he chewed up the meat in his mouth.

"Do you love him, like for reals?" she asked.

"Yeah, but mom and dad think it's just a phase or something, I can't believe they locked me up here, I don't think I'm going to talk to them ever again."

"They were really scared and sad when you vanished, we all were," Tulla murmured. "They're just worried that he'll take you away again!"

"Oh they don't have to worry about him taking me away because as soon as I get out I'm going to run away!" Myde growled. "I'm a fucking adult now you'd think they'd let me make my own decisions about my life!" he ranted.

"That's just it though; I mean…they haven't seen you for two years they probably don't know they need to treat you like an adult." Tulla tried to reason with him. However it wasn't working, Myde seemed to grow more irritated.

"I don't understand, I love him, I told him I'd be back in a few days, and it's been two weeks! What if he hates me now because I didn't come back?" he started crying. Tulla then not only learned something about her brother, she learned something about herself. Myde cared deeply for this man called Xemnas, and Tulla was going to do whatever it took to get them together again, even defy her parents. But if she was going to do that, she needed help. She hopped off the bed and kissed Myde's forehead.

"Get some sleep Big Brother and if you really want Xemnas, then he'll come for you!" she smiled.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Myde demanded.

"It's not bullshit Myde, it's magic!" she told him firmly as she scrambled back to the window and hopped out onto the stairway that formed there. Myde ran to the window half hoping that he could escape after his sister but to his disappointment whenever Tulla's foot left the step it vanished. He stared after her retreating white head and then turned his attention the stars. He really wanted Xemnas, right here, right now. But he couldn't help but wonder what his baby sister was suddenly up to. Not bullshit she said…magic she said. What kind of magic was left when all you felt was never ending sadness?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Xemnas was furious.

Everyone knew it but they couldn't figure out why. Sure Myde had left but that surely wasn't the only reason. Maybe Faren had displeased him somehow since he was no longer paying one bit of attention to the younger boy and in fact had sent him right back where they got him from. He spent most of his days brooding in his cave and snapping at anyone who approached him.

No one knew what to do, so Halim and Laika in their spare time spent it looking for Myde but it became obvious that the young man was nowhere to be found. However, they did find a strange young girl with hair as white as the king's. Concerned that she was some long lost relative they brought the girl to the camp and told her to wait as they called the king.

* * *

Xemnas didn't need this today. It would be just a little after a month that Myde vanished and like an idiot he'd believed that he'd come back. He was tired of waiting if he never saw the boy again he'd be more than happy. Then Halim had come to tell him they found his daughter, of all the stupid things, he'd hadn't touched a women in god knows when so there was absolutely no way this girl was his daughter.

As he approached the small girl he noticed that none of her face was showing and in fact if he hadn't been told it was a girl he'd have thought she was a he. But he supposed it was always that way with children. "What do you want child? I have important business to attend to." He demanded dryly.

"Not as important as what I have in store for you. You will come with me now please," she said arrogantly.

"And on what authority do you come with?" Xemnas snarled, actually surprised that he was still conversing with her. It came as a surprise however when the girl yanked off the cloth around her head and not only freed her stunning white hair but also revealed who she was. "Holy fuck."

The small girl smiled and kicked the dirt at her feet before she looked back up at him. "Yes, what you said, now will you come with me?" she asked.

"Why are you even here?"

"Because my aunt is busy somewhere else and I decided to give this a shot. Myde-,"

"Myde?! Oh so you must be his adorable baby sister come to save the day, well I'll save you some time little princess, I'm not coming with you and I will not stand here and let you embarrass me in front of my people." With that Xemnas turned around to leave when he abruptly stopped, his long robe caught on something. When he turned it was to see that the crowd beside the small girl had moved quite far back and that a small, sharp knife was resting in the sand, keeping his robe pinned to the ground.

"I'm here because my brother hasn't slept decently for just over a month, he's tossed every piece of furniture he can out the windows and I'm fairly certain he's not eating properly. Would you like to know why your Majesty?" she snarled the last part. "Because my parents, much as I love them, idiotically locked him in his room after he told them about how much he loved you. So I came here to bring you to him and show him that you are his knight in shining armor as it were." She shrugged. "However if you truly are no longer interested I'll go back and relate the news to my brother and-,"

"I'll go! Halim, you're in charge, no raiding while I'm gone!" Xemnas shouted loudly to those behind him, interrupting her next words. The little girl smiled and turned away, Xemnas found himself following her much like an obedient dog. "You really are your father's daughter," he muttered under his breath after he quickly caught up to her. "I'll bet you're nothing like your mother." The small girl laughed and shook her head.

"Actually I take after my father and my grandfather, I can be quite sneaky and underhanded when I want to be."

"I'll bet you're just a treasure when you want to be," Xemnas said dryly.

"I'm eleven I could get away with murder if I wanted," she shrugged. Xemnas suddenly realized what was so endearing about this small girl, she reminded him…of himself. They were now on the outskirts of the canyon and the girl stopped. Xemnas was about to demand why when the most beautiful voice spilled out of her throat and a portal appeared.

"How-?"

"It's complicated," she answered as she stepped through. Xemnas, after heaving a big breath, followed.

When Tulla and Xemnas landed on the other side of the portal, Tulla certainly wasn't expecting to run straight into her parents. But one look at her older sister told her everything.

"SARAH!! You snitch!" she shouted as Xigbar deftly grabbed her arm and grabbed her away from Xemnas.

"It's for Myde's own good! I've read everything this guys done Tulla you don't want Myde to be with a guy like him!" Sarah shouted at her sister as she followed.

* * *

"That should be for Myde to decide not you!" Tulla screamed at them as Xigbar shoved her into another room, Sarah not far behind, trying to reason with her sister. When Xigbar returned Demyx and Xemnas were clearing having a standoff.

"Well, should I kick your ass now or later?" Demyx growled.

"In that getup? Can you even move?" Xemnas snarled, obviously referring to the elaborate state uniform Demyx was wearing. "Why don't-," he never got to finish since Demyx darted forward and socked him right across the mouth, sending him clattering to the floor.

"Fuck!" Xemnas ejaculated as he painfully stood to his feet and wiped the blood dripping from his now cut lip. He almost landed on his arse again but quick thinking when he saw the fist coming at him from the corner of his eye helped him avoid that as he grabbed Xigbar's arm and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Xiggy! Ugh!" Demyx lifted his hand and summoned his sitar, though it was obvious he hadn't used it in quite a few years. The chords were out of tune as he strummed a quick spell to summon his water clones. But Demyx's fingers worked quickly and by the time Xemnas cleared the floor of the water clones Demyx had tuned the sitar and launched another attack. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Xemnas gurgled as he suddenly found himself surrounded by a whirlpool of water (a trick Demyx had practiced after his run in with Xaldin all those years ago).

Xigbar also helped his mate out by occasionally flinging a knife into the water and listening to the satisfying shouts of pain from within.

"MOM! DAD! STOP!" Myde's voice shouted at them as another stream of water knocked his father and his mother on their own arses. The wall of water dropped around Xemnas and the now soaking wet men coughed and hacked up the water he'd taken in, gasping for breath as Myde rushed to him and embraced him. The girls were not far behind him.

"Myde, how'd you get out of your room?" Xigbar demanded, Tulla's frustrated shouts as Sarah yanked on her hair was answer enough as the sisters suddenly engaged in their own battle, taking them into a different part of the castle. "Myde, get away from him right now!" Xigbar shouted.

"No dad!" Myde shouted back, putting himself between the older man and his parents. "Why do you hate him so much? Why can't I be with him?" Myde demanded.

"He's a bad man Myde, he tried to take over the world when he was a Nobody!" Demyx coughed as he struggled to his feet.

"He's not a Nobody now! He has a heart, I've felt it! He's different, please! Mom, dad I love him and I want to be with him!" Myde begged as he grasped Xemnas' hand. "He's not the same person he was before, you're not the same people you were before, I know! Grandfather told me the story of how you two came to be together, told all of us! And Aunt Tabbi! She says that everyone deserves a second chance!"

"She turned her own Nobody into a hamster!" Demyx retorted.

"But she still gave her a second chance didn't she?" Myde argued. "Please!" Myde wrapped Xemnas' arms around him, showing that he would not let the man go and pleaded with his parents.

"You guys are gonna hafta let him grow up sometime!" Tulla's voice shouted from the other side of them as she and Sarah emerged again, both sporting black eyes and cut lips, however Sarah looked quite worse for the wear. Demyx and Xigbar instantly began arguing with their daughter, turning their backs to Xemnas and Myde.

But Xemnas wasn't paying attention to them anymore; all he could focus on was the lavender scent of Myde's hair and the softness of his skin as he rubbed his forehead along his neck. "I missed you," he breathed quietly.

"Me too, come on!" he whispered as he grabbed his hand and the two darted away back to his room.

When they reached the top of the tower stairs Myde pushed open his door and pushed it shut again, making sure that no one had followed them before he turned and pounced on Xemnas. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to come sooner but they locked me in my room!" he whispered as they both struggled out of their clothes.

"They're your parents, they were worried about you-oh god!" Xemnas gasped as Myde straddled him and slid onto his shaft. "That was easier than last time…" he suddenly commented. Myde wordlessly wiggled a half empty bottle of lube at him before he chucked it to the other side of the room. Xemnas gripped his hips tightly and the thrust quickly up into him. All that could be heard from the other side of the doorway was gasps and moans of mindless pleasure. Myde continuing to demand that Xemnas go deeper, though Xemnas was already up the his hilt and then some.

"Oh fuck Xemnas!" Myde finally gasped after both men had completed and collapsed onto the bed. "That was great!"

"Yes, your parents should keep us apart more often," the older man finally teased. He grunted however when Myde socked his shoulder.

"Don't joke about that, Tulla's going to be in a lot of trouble for helping us," he sighed as he climbed on top of Xemnas and cuddled with him. "I'm really tired, I haven't slept well in days," he yawned as he nuzzled against Xemnas' shoulder.

"Me too," Xemnas murmured as he carelessly tossed an arm over the younger man and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the door, Demyx was pouting. "I guess this means that no matter what we do, he'll never let him go," he sniffed burying his face into Xigbar's shoulder and crying softly. "I loose him for two years and now I'll never see him!" he whined.

"Shh Demyx, look, we'll let them do their thing for a little bit, but Myde won't leave without saying something to us, we'll pull our own little strings then alright my love? Let's go so we don't seem like perverted voyeurs," Xigbar suggested. "Besides, we have to lecture Sarah and Tulla on the importance of being ladies of the royal family!" he said brightly. As the two walked away, two identical heads popped out from the window at the end of the corridor.

"Dude, you really think we can sell this stuff?" Dante asked his twin.

"It's all the rage now, Sarah's got a bunch of manga in her room hidden in some secret book shelf thing! We'll be millionaire's!" Toby reassured his brother. "Besides, those two Nobody chicks said it would be good to invest in our future somehow!"

"Dude, we're fourteen year old twin princes and we just taped our brother having sex, I didn't really contemplate becoming a porn director when I grew up!" Dante hissed.

"Nah, nah, nah you're not looking at the big picture here, we're fourteen year old twin princes with a promising career in movies, sound better?" Toby smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Alright, sounds better," Dante agreed after he'd thought about it.

"Alright let's go sell this stuff to all the waiting fan girls!" Toby announced as they climbed back into the window and took off towards their room.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

A week later, Myde and Xemnas finally emerged from his room (Tulla had been sending food up there), happy and grinning like idiots. "We should go back now, to Agrabah," Xemnas whispered as he leaned down and briefly nibbled on Myde's ear. After he giggled and waved Xemnas away Myde looked up at him.

"I have to tell my parents, mom's pissy anyway. He'll probably start crying about how he lost me for two years and now he's never going to see me again…"

"Well, if I can help it," Xemnas muttered.

"Behave!" Myde scolded. "We still have to come home for holiday's and special occasions and what if I get pregnant? We can't stay in Agrabah!" he mentioned.

"What do you mean if you get pregnant?" Xemnas stuttered.

"It's some weird thing I guess, the only people I know who've actually been female and have children are my Aunt Tabbi and Aunt LeAnn." He shrugged.

"Oh…" This was a new revelation for Xemnas. He hadn't actually planned on being a father anytime soon but now that his lover could possibly become pregnant he began to give it serious thought and how long he could possibly delay it.

Myde at this point was leading him by the hand into the giant throne room where his mother was conducting business. Demyx looked up and absently waved away the Goblins that had gathered in the throne room. As if they'd been expected Sarah, the twins and Tulla were sitting around their parents awkwardly.

"Oh good gawd what the hell is this all about?" Myde demanded.

"Now Myde don't talk to your father and I that way, we were just waiting for you to show us your lovely selves so we could lay down some ground rules." Demyx smirked. Xemnas felt his blood run cold, what had nearly twenty years of marriage to Xigbar done to this man?

"Ground rules?" Myde repeated dumbly.

"Yes love, very simple, not intrusive, of course rule number one is that you must appear for all holiday's and special occasion's including your brother's, sister's and cousin's birthday's, anniversary's for not only your father and I but your Uncle's and Aunt's as well. I would also like you back here for your birthday as well."

"Mom, that's like almost every month we'll be here!" Myde rolled his eyes.

"I'm not finished; I want to see my grandchildren often too so as soon as you have kids you should be here at least every weekend so I can see them."

"He's making this difficult," Xemnas hissed into Myde's ear. However Demyx wasn't finished, so said the evil smirk that crossed his face.

"And thirdly, in order for me to give you my blessing and be the least intrusive person on your relationship, I require you to be married."

"What?" Xemnas roared.

"When?" Myde shouted back.

"Now would be preferable," Demyx smirked dryly.

"Married?" Xemnas gulped again.

"Yes, either that or I'll be making your lives, well, not your sweetie because I love you too much, but certainly your life, very unpleasant…" Demyx glared at Xemnas.

"We're gonna talk about this!" Myde tugged Xemnas back out into the hall and slapped his hand over his mouth before he could start protesting.

"I know you weren't expecting this but, I swear, if things don't work out between us I won't ask you for anything!" Myde trembled as he said this. "I just don't want my mom to be on your tail all the time cause I know he'll make you miserable! So please just say that you'll marry me so we can be happy and if you find someone new, or things don't work out I swear that I won't hold you to our wedding vows!" he pleaded.

Suddenly Xemnas gained newfound respect for Myde and he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get married to him. "I'm just scared that you'll wake up one morning and think I'm too young for you, you'll want someone older and more sophisticated," Myde was confessing.

"You think you're too young? Trust me my love, I'm more terrified that you'll wake up one morning and think I'm too old, you'd want someone younger," he whispered as he gently kissed Myde's palm. "How about I make that promise too, as long as you're happy with me, I'll be happy with you!" he smiled. "So I'll be more than willing to marry you today." He whispered.

"Oh! That makes me so happy to hear!" Tabbi's voice broke through their tender moment as she approached them. She was juggling a wiggling animal in one hand and resting a hand on her large stomach.

"Aunt Tabbi! You're really big!" Myde couldn't help but point out.

"Oh yes, I'm having twins! I was small one morning and then I woke up the next with a huge stomach! You're going to have some new cousins soon kiddo!" she smiled as she kissed Myde's cheek. "Good to see you again Xemnas."

"Sorry I had you shot…" he cleared his throat.

"Oh no, it's fine, it ended up being good for everyone involved! Demyx is going to loose all his children soon so he might as well start getting used to it. He betrothed Tulla to this total slob but he's still not warming up the idea of actually letting them marry. I swear he's going to strap you all with chastity belts and throw you in a tower…ANYWAY!" she chirped cheerfully as she regained her grip on the slipping creature. "Let's go tell mother dearest the good news!" she gushed as she grabbed Myde's hand and dragged them back into the Throne Room.

"Back so soon?" Demyx practically yawned. "Welcome back Tobi!" he smiled at his sister though. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, nowhere special, just had to take care of some business. Tulla! I have a gift for you!!" she sang as she plopped the small animal in her youngest nieces lap.

"What is it?" the girl demanded.

"It's a Fidofel, I found it, it's a new pet for you!" Tobi smiled.

"Oh! Grandpa told me about these! Thank you Aunt Tabbi!" Tulla picked up the small Fidofel and cuddled it before she took off on her own.

"Oh yes! And Myde and Xemnas have something to say to you!" she grinned.

"And what's that?" Demyx smirked as Xigbar turned his attention from his twins back to his eldest son.

"We'll get married." Xemnas told them as he tugged Myde closer. "Today, tomorrow, whenever, just let us be together."

"Xigbar?" Demyx deferred to his husband.

"I say we just let them get married when they want to love, I think we've made them squirm enough, don't you think?" Xigbar asked him warmly. Demyx pouted for a moment before he relented.

"Well, alright but Xemnas I swear if you ever hurt my baby I'm going to kill you!" he threatened.

"That is certainly one thing I'm not going to doubt, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get back home." And with that the two left hand in hand.

"How do we get back to Agrabah?" Myde whispered.

"Like this, I still got it when I want it!" he smiled as he opened a small portal and pulled him straight through into his cave.

* * *

Meanwhile Tulla came running back out to her mother and father eagerly holding her Fidofel. "I've decided what to name him!" she announced happily.

"And what is that sweetheart?" Xigbar asked as he took a drink of water.

"Saix!"

Xigbar, accordingly, spit the water out.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

After Xemnas had pulled Myde through back into his cave, he left him alone for about an hour as he caught up on all the business of the valley. Myde chose this time to take a quick nap since he hadn't gotten much sleep at home or in the last week since he and Xemnas had been having far too much fun sexing each other up.

When Xemnas came back into the cave he stopped to just stare at Myde. He looked so peaceful with his long blonde hair thrown just so over his closed eyes. His skin was dark and smooth, occasionally marred by the scars on his shoulder and back. But he'd loved all those scars, traced them with his tongue while Myde squirmed beneath him. Now he undressed himself and slipped into the bed with him, looking out of the mouth to see the sun gently setting on the horizon.

Maybe they'd stop raiding for awhile, there was nothing wrong with trying to be self sufficient for awhile. However, he also felt that he should appoint a new leader for his people. Being in the Labyrinth had made him realize how much he'd not physically aged for many years. Well he was older, he did notice a few lines around his eyes but they were hardly noticeable. Demyx and Xigbar hardly looked a day over their original ages, sure they'd filled out a little and Xigbar's hair was finally graying more but ugh! Just the thought of living in the same castle with those two made him contemplate murder.

"Hmmm, Xemnas?" Myde murmured as he cracked open an eye.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he yawned as he slid down and looped an arm around the younger man and pulling him flush against his body. "You tire me out," he smirked with a small nuzzle. However Myde was already snoring and Xemnas decided to join him.

* * *

Later that night Xemnas felt the most wonderful sensation of a hot mouth sliding up and down his rigid shaft. "Hm…" He mumbled appreciatively as his large hand slid through the silky hair of his lover.

"Hm?" his lover teased as he removed his mouth and rubbed his hand over the slick surface. Xemnas stretched and linked his hands behind his head as his eyes slowly slid open to stare at Myde. "Hello there handsome!" Myde smiled as he moved up to kiss Xemnas.

"Hello to you too," he whispered, sliding his fingers through the silky blonde hair and tugging him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Myde murmured. "Did you ever think you'd end up with someone like me?" he asked.

"Well seen as how I've been trying to get into your pants since you were sixteen I'd say that this is a pretty satisfactory ending," he laughed as Myde blushed a bright shade of red. "I know, I'm a lecherous old man, but I couldn't be happier."

"Good, now if you would be so kind…" Myde wiggled his eyebrows and trailed his fingers down Xemnas' chest.

"You're going to wear me out before we even get started!" Xemnas groaned as he complied and flipped Myde over then again so the younger man was on his stomach.

"Wear you out? You initiated like five times yesterday!" Myde groused as xemnas began to stroke his shaft. "Ah!"

"You never complained though…" Xemnas grinned before his tongue began tracing the scars down his lover's back. "You didn't show your mother and father the scars did you?" he asked suddenly.

"No! Not after the stunt they pulled, I was scared that if they knew about the scars there's no way in hell we'd ever be allowed to get together, oh shit!" Myde growled as Xemnas abruptly entered him. "Warn a body next time!" he hissed.

"But I like it when you swear at me," Xemnas laughed as he slowly began thrusting into his lover. For awhile neither could have held a coherent conversation if their life depended on it, but the minute they came together Myde was right back to teasing and bitching at his lover. Xemnas could only grin and agree with him when it became obvious that Myde was just giving him cheek because he could. "God you're insatiable!" Xemnas laughed as he propped Myde on his chest.

"Apparently my mom has a huge sex drive that I apparently inherited." Myde shrugged.

"Well maybe your mom isn't as bad as I thought," he teased. He couldn't believe how much he was smiling these days; even that week they'd spent naked in Myde's room he'd been smiling and laughing.

Even after he'd been released from the darkness and found himself here in Agrabah he wasn't happy. He'd amassed a giant following of people through his charisma and found himself leading a rowdy but good hearted group of bandits that behaved more like a family than a team. They'd found the canyon and set up their homes, expanding and growing, laughing and living. But he'd always felt that something was missing. He knew where he'd come from, but he didn't know anything before the darkness.

After he'd kidnapped Demyx all those years ago and the young man had left with Xigbar he'd remembered everything. But he knew that he could no longer do anything about his past and so had focused on his future. He never imagined though that his future would like with their son.

Myde was already sleeping when Xemnas stopped focusing about the past and he couldn't help the smile that snaked across his face. He was happy, for the first time in his whole life, even before the whole heartless thing, he was happy. As he fell asleep, resting his cheek against the other man's head he thought he heard giggling but dismissed it.

* * *

"It's kinda sappy when you think about it," Raxe sighed as she peeked over the cave mouth.

"Yeah but it's not our job to say who can be with who, I'm actually kinda happy Xemnas found someone," Xulna shrugged as she stood and looked off over the twilight desert. "We should leave them alone…we have to get ready for Xalenn's plan."

"Friggen' Xalenn." Raxe sighed as she too stood up and joined Xaleen.

"Got the pictures?" Xulna suddenly asked.

Raxe grinned evilly and held up the digital camera. "Let's go!" she giggled as both vanished into the darkness.


End file.
